GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS
by Primagen
Summary: I'm not good at summaries-Please Read and Review


GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS

GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS

A ship sails silently in Tokyo Bay. The people on board don't expect anything terrible to strike them. They were wrong. Suddenly, there is a merciless roar. The passengers look up and scream in fright as a blue flame burns them. The ship then catches on fire and sinks to the bottom of the bay. No one survived the terrible onslaught. The incident is all over the news and headlines. All of Tokyo is in a state of shock. An airplane from America lands safely in the airport. Tai Kamiya, top reporter of United World News, is one of the many passengers of the plane to step out.

" Who knew I'd end up coming back to this place," said Tai.

At the checkpoint station, he's asked to step out of the line and into the head of security's office.

" Hello, I am Officer Choi," said the head of security.

" Is there a problem officer? My name is Tai Kamiya. I represent United World News."

" Days ago, a ship 8 miles off of Tokyo Harbor disappeared from of the face of the Earth with crew and everything. Did you see anything unusual during your flight Mr. Kamiya?"

" I was asleep most of the time," said Tai " I'd like to help you investigate this situation".

" I'd be grateful," said Officer Choi.

Minutes later

" We sent a rescue ship hours ago. They should be reaching the site in minutes"

" Do you think anyone survived?" said Tai with concern.

" I hope so."

At the wreckage site

The rescue ship finally reaches its destination but suffers the same fate as the other.

Next day

" Hello is Izzy Izumi home?" said Tai on the phone.

Dr. Izumi had become famous over the past years because of his bizarre experiments.

" I can't believe its you Tai," said Izzy with joy " Who knew you'd turn out to be a reporter?"

" Thanks for the compliment Izzy."

" What brings you back to Tokyo?" asked Izzy.

" I'm here to visit Kari," said Tai " What have you been up to these couple of years?"

" I'm currently engaged to Matt."

" Congratulations, why don't all of us Digidestined get together for a reunion?"

" That sounds like a great idea Tai. I've got to go. See you soon."

" Later Izzy."

A research team is setup to go to an island where the inhabitants claim to have seen a monster of some sort. Survivors of the shipwrecks manage to make it to the island only to die of mysterious burns on the shore. The researcher's ship makes it to the island safely. Tai and Officer Choi were sent with the research team to interrogate the inhabitants if they had seen anything or if anything unusual had occurred. Something did occur. One of the inhabitants Tai was interrogating pointed at what was once a house. It was completely leveled.

" Hard to believe isn't it?"

The UWN reporter turns around to find Sora Takenouchi.

" I can't believe its you Sora," said Tai with happily.

" It sure has been a long time hasn't it Tai?"

" Yeah. What are you doing here Sora?" asked Tai.

" I'm one of the researchers," said Sora.

" Professor Takenouchi, we've found something!" yelled one of the researchers.

At the Izumi residents

" I'm glad you're home Matt," said Izzy happily " I have something to show you."

" What is it?" asked Matt.

" Just come with me, please."

" Okay Izzy."

Izzy leads Matt to his lab in the basement. The blonde stares at the rather large salt-water tank filled with beautiful colored fish. Izzy grabs an odd looking gold orb the size of a small baseball and throws it into the aquarium. Matt walks closer to the water tank but Izzy signals him to back away. Both keep on staring at the tank. Matt's eyes widen in horror and screams at what has just occurred.

" Matt, you must not tell anyone of this," ordered Izzy.

" Okay."

Back at the island

" No way," said Sora with astonishment.

" What is it?" said Officer Choi.

" It's a trilobite," said Sora.

" That's impossible," said Tai.

Suddenly, the island's emergency bell begins to ring.

" To the mountains," cried one of the inhabitants.

Everyone runs up the mountains only to find a horrible discovery. A large reptilian like head emerges from the top of the mountain and roars in might.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled a frightened Tai.

" Godzilla! Godzilla! GODZILLA!" yelled the island inhabitants.

Tai turns around to find the inhabitants running away with fright. He turns around again only to find that the creature had disappeared.

" You got that on camera Sora?"

" Yeah!"

" Time for us to get out of here," said Officer Choi.

The researchers report back to their officials with the startling news.

" This is a serious matter," says an old scientist.

" The military has decided to destroy it with depth charges," said a middle-aged scientist.

" Godzilla should be studied not destroyed," said Sora.

" I'm sorry Sora there is nothing we can do to stop them," said a disappointed scientist.

The time was then 4:00 PM. The citizens of Tokyo, including the Digidestined, watched on television the soon destruction of the monster known as Godzilla.

Tokyo Bay

The military's missile carriers begin to fire depth charges into the water. After an hour of firing depth charges it was concluded that Godzilla was dead. 

Later that night

A party ship, filled with passengers, sails peacefully in Tokyo Bay.

" I'm sure glad they took care of that monster," said a passenger.

" He was nothing but a big softy," said another passenger.

They were so wrong. The depth charges had done nothing to kill the monster. Godzilla's head surfaced from the water and roared. The passengers scream in terror. Tokyo is once again in a state of shock and terror.

The Digidestined, except Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe, reunite in Kari's apartment.

" It's been quite awhile since we've seen each other," said Kari.

" Have you guys heard about that monster?" asked TK.

" Who hasn't," replied Yolei.

" What are they going to do about it?" asked Mimi.

" They're going to give it one last shot. They've set up electric poles near the bay. Once he walks into them they're going shock with 100,000,000 volts," said Tai.

" Do you think it will work?" asked Davis.

" I'm sure it'll work," replied Ken.

***

Godzilla stomped his way into Tokyo. There was something in his way: the electric poles. He continues to stomp through. The poles activate and begin to shock him. He roars angrily and melts the poles with his atomic flame continuing into the city. Tanks begin to fire at the mighty beast but have no effect. The king of the monsters obliterates the tanks in an instant. Godzilla then begins to trash buildings around him. Using his atomic flame, he burns an entire neighborhood. Godzilla continues his trek through the city destroying buildings and burning others into oblivion with his atomic flame. Rescue Vehicles try to put out the fires but end up crashing into other buildings or skidding out of control and crashing. (This happened in the movie)

" Why is it so silent all of a sudden?" asked Mimi.

" Why isn't Tai back yet?" asked Kari.

TK opens the shades and screams in terror.

" This is the end you guys," said TK.

" I don't want to die!" yelled Mimi and Yolei.

Godzilla roars and punches the apartment building making it collapse. Izzy watches in horror on TV as the omnipotent beast known as Godzilla destroys Tokyo. Godzilla trashes the rest of Tokyo. The once beautiful city known as Tokyo is obliterated in minutes. The monster king heads back to the bay. The military jets fire at Godzilla with everything they have. Only five out of twenty make it out alive. They only succeeded in tiring out the mighty beast. All of Tokyo is silent.

***

It was now 11:30 PM. Under the rubble of the apartment building moved an injured Davis. He looked to his right only to find a dead Cody Hida. To his left he found Ken.

" Ken…get up," said Davis weakly.

Ken didn't move.

" Don't do this to me," said a sobbing Davis.

Ken weakly opened his eyes and stared at Davis.

" I love you," said Ken.

" I love you too," replied Davis.

They then passed out.

TK moved a table covered with rubble out of the way. He had suffered some injuries as well. His right arm was broken and had cut his forehead.

" Kari, where are you?" asked TK.

" I'm right here silly," replied Kari.

"Good."

They then passed out.

Next day

Hospitals filled quickly with the injured and the dying. Kari Kamiya looked up in her hospital bed to see the face of her older brother.

" Tai, I'm so glad you're okay," said Kari smiling " And the others?"

" Davis and Ken are okay. TK is all right as well. But Yolei, Cody, and Mimi are dead."

" They didn't deserve to die," said Kari.

Matt walked in.

" I'm so glad you're okay Tai," said Matt.

They embraced each other.

" I'm still here you know," said Kari.

" Sorry," said Matt.

" I can't believe the military couldn't stop that thing. I don't think anything will stop Godzilla," said a disappointed Tai.

" I think I know something that can," said Matt " I was shown a terrible secret a day ago. Izzy told me not to tell anyone about it."

" Tokyo was destroyed last night. Tomorrow it might be Osaka or Kyoto. You have to tell us what it is," said Tai.

" This device drains the oxygen out of the water and reduces the victims into skeletons and liquefies them. (The reason Matt freaked out.)

" We have to get Izzy to help," said Tai.

" I overheard the conversation," said a familiar voice.

Tai turns around to find Sora.

" Tai's right. We have to use this thing or more people will die. I'll stay here with Kari while you two go to Izzy's."

***

Izzy opens to door. He sees Matt with Tai.

" What do you want?" asks Izzy.

" We need you're help Izzy," said Matt.

" What help?"

" I know about your Oxygen Destroyer Izzy," said Tai.

The scientist looks at Matt with an angry look.

" I don't know what you're talking about?"

" Don't play dumb Izzy," said Tai.

" If we don't use it now more people will die," said Matt.

" Very well then."

***

A military vessel sails into the Tokyo Bay. The surviving Digidestined along with military personnel are aboard the vessel. Izzy had made modifications to the device making it look like the one in the movie. He later destroyed every note he had tooken about the device leaving no trace of its existence. Tai has decided to assist Izzy in the task. They both wear those diving suits (I don't know what they're called) that were in the movie. They plunge into the water and sink to the bottom of the bay. They begin they're trek to find Godzilla. It doesn't take them very long to find the king of the monsters. Izzy yanks Tai's lifeline, which is the signal to reel up. Tai surfaces and quickly boards the ship and removes the helmet. Izzy activates the Oxygen Destroyer near Godzilla. The device begins to drain the oxygen out of the water. The monster begins to suffocate.

" Its working Tai," said Izzy " Please be happy with Matt."

He takes out a switchblade and cuts his lifeline.

" Reel him up damn it!" yelled Tai.

They're too late. They reel up the sliced lifeline. The bay's water begins to bubble up. Everyone looks ahead to find the monster surface. It roars one last time and sinks to the bottom of the bay. Godzilla is then reduced to a skeleton and disintegrates. Tai looks at Matt sadly.

" He told us to be happy."

Matt jumps into Tai's arms sobbing. The rest of the Digidestined were crying as well. They had lost a friend.

The menace was gone but so was a great man.

The End

Please Read and Review


End file.
